Zafrina
We shall be great friends, my Nessie." :―Zafrina to Renesmee[src] Zafrina is a South American vampire who is a part of the Amazon Coven, and possibly the leader. She is a particularly talented vampire with the supernatural ability to create visual illusions. Zafrina is an ally of the Cullen family whom she pledged to serve as a witness of before the Volturi, and if needed, she said she would fight alongside the Cullens. Biography http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zafrina&action=edit&section=1Edit ''Breaking Dawn''http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zafrina&action=edit&section=2Edit :Main article: Breaking Dawn Along with Senna and Kachiri, Zafrina is a member of the Amazon Coven of vampires. Unlike the Cullens, the Amazonians do not adhere to a "vegetarian" diet. In 2006, the Amazons were approached by Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale; using her ability to foresee the future Alice recognizes the need for their aid in the Cullen's attempt to absolve themselves in the eyes of the Volturi. While Zafrina and Senna make their way to Forks, Washington to help their old friends, Kachiri accompanies Alice and Jasper on their own private mission. In Forks, the Amazonians are introduced to Renesmee Cullen, and are witnesses to the child's steady rate of growth; proving beyond doubt that she is not an immortal child. As such, Zafrina and Senna agree to bear witness before the Volturi, who wish to destroy the Cullens for the perceived crime of creating an immortal child, that Renesmee was actually a half-human, half-vampire child. Zafrina quickly becomes close with Renesmee, and aids her mother Bella to harness her supernatural ability to mentally shield others from outside attacks. She also helped Bella practice some fighting skills once. Though Bella is really grateful for the woman's help, she still admits to herself that she is scared of Zafrina but that fright vanished as she become close to her. Zafrina is central to the Cullens' means of retaliation against the Volturi, should the situation come to such a thing, as her ability to create illusions could be used offensively. However, the Volturi are ultimately quelled by Bella's power and the Cullens and their allies remain safe. Before returning to the Amazon, Zafrina has Bella promise to bring Renesmee to visit her in South America. Zafrina loves Renesmee as a friend and loves to entertain her like Carmen, a member of the Denali Coven. Personality and traitshttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zafrina&action=edit&section=3Edit Zafrina appears to be the most outspoken of the Amazon Coven, and generally serves as their spokesperson; indicating that she may be the leader. As with the other members of her coven, Zafrina is described as being tall with dark hair, a long face and elongated limbs; and with a rough, deep voice that matches her wild appearance. She is often prone to wild movements and is among the least civilized vampires shown in the series. Physical appearancehttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zafrina&action=edit&section=4Edit Her wild appearance is said to be as wild as it is fierce—when she was helping Bella practice with her fight training, Bella mentions that despite knowing she means no harm and wanted to help, the wild women scared her to death. Bella is actually very intimidated by Zafrina, both due to her appearance and her protectiveness over Renesmee. Despite this, Zafrina proves to be the kindest of the Amazon Coven. As Zafrina is not vegetarian, her eyes are generally red. Like all vampires in the series, when in sunlight, she sparkles as if thousands of diamonds were embedded in her skin. Visual projectionhttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zafrina&action=edit&section=5Edit :Main article: Visual projection Zafrina is among the minority of vampires who also possess an additional quantifiable supernatural talent; in her case, she is capable of creating powerful illusions into others' minds. The visions can seem so real to the person impacted by them that they can easily forget that it's not real. Such illusions can be used offensively to blind or confuse enemies, this was the weapon she planned to use against the Volturi in their vendetta against the Cullen family. Zafrina would entertain Renesmee with her images and with Renesmee's power Bella would make sure the pictures are okay. Renesmee took a great liking to Zafrina and her "pretty pictures". Though her power is used to fool the eyes (and presumably hearing), it has no effect on touch, which can be used as a way to keep the person impacted by her visions from falling into her trap. Zafrina's talent was considered special enough that Aro, the leader of the Volturi who "collected" vampires with powerful talents, offered her a place among his guard even though Stefan and Vladimir said that it would not be necessary because of Alec's power. Etymology http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zafrina&action=edit&section=6Edit Zafrina appears to be a variant of the Arabic name Zafira, which may be related to the Spanish word Zafiro, meaning "sapphire". The the origin of the name is however unknown. Appearances http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zafrina&action=edit&section=7Edit *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part II'' Film portrayal http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zafrina&action=edit&section=8Edit http://images.wikia.com/twilightsaga/images/a/a8/JudiShekoni.jpgJudi Shekoni Added by LuckyTimothy British actress Judi Shekoni will portray her in the upcoming ''Breaking Dawn'' movies.